Birthday Surprise
by RayearthChanxD
Summary: Guess who's birthday? And what's that mysterious present? And most important, whos it from?


Birthday Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men evolution or the characters in it and if I did, I'd be filthy rich right now and I don't see the money pouring in yet!  
  
This fic is going to be through Kitty's POV--  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BRINGGG!  
  
"Ugh." I moaned, phasing a hand through the alarm clock carelessly, making it fizz and break down. I nestled into my covers more and was just falling back asleep until I felt some rough hands start shaking me.  
  
"Kitty! Wake up! We got danga room practices today!" Rogue exclaimed, shaking the sleepy covered girl.  
  
"Aww. Rogue. Leave me alone." I grumbled, not wanting to escape my nice comforle little bed that I had dug myself into.  
  
Rogue growled in frustration. "If ya dun get up rii now, ahm gonna hav ta make ya wake up, n ah promise ya wont like what ah do." she said to Kitty, starting to pull off her gloves.  
  
I groaned, pushing myself up tiredly. I looked towards Rogue with my eyelids falling heavily over my eyes and my hair looking very disheveled. "Alright, alright, I like give already.." I mumbled to her, slowly pulling the covers off me.  
  
"Hurry up, Kitty! We already late ta the practice! Ahm not gonna get in trouble 'cause of ya!"  
  
I trudged out of bed and just threw my uniform on and ran a brush through my hair once or twice and finally was done much to Rogue's happiness. "Okay, fine, lets like go already."  
  
I grabbed one of Rogue's gloved hands and phased through the walls and got to the danger room to see that they had already started the session without them.  
  
"Look wut you dun! Now, we're late and we probably have extra danga room practices now!" Rogue glared at me, obviously angry. I shrugged, still too tired to register anything that was going on.  
  
After what seemed like only a couple of seconds, the danger room session was over with, well, at least for the other x-men. Now, this is one of those days I wished it was a school day. Too bad it was a Saturday.  
  
Hmm. Saturday. Something special is today. I just can't seem to figure out what yet. Agh. I hate it when my mind shuts down when I need it the most. I tried to think deep into my mind to no prevail. All of a sudden, Kurt bamfed up beside me and Rogue in a puff of smoke.  
  
I coughed, waving my hands in front of my hand, trying to get the smoke away from my nose. "Hey, like, what was that for!" I asked, coughing.  
  
Kurt crouched on the ledge where we were standing and gave a goofy grin. "Sorry Keety.." he said to me. He then turned to both of us. "Ya got lucky. Mr. Logan's going ta take a drive and wont be here for a second danger room session.."  
  
I silently cheered at my good luck. The morning was starting out to be a good one. I suddenly felt a tug at my hand and turned to see Rogue start to drag me out of the danger room. "Come on, Kitty. Ahm not gonna risk th' chance of gettin' caught in there n' havin' a danga room session."  
  
"See ya downstairs.." Kurt said before once again bamfing, this time away, and leaving that horrendous stench of brimstone in his place.  
  
I looked around, hoping to catch any of the other X-Men in the halls. The strange part about it was that there was no one, and I mean no one, in the halls. It was deadly silent around them.  
  
"I wonder where everyone is?" I said to Rogue in more of a statement than a question.  
  
Rogue didn't respond but just abruptly stopped. "Ahm tired of walkin'! Phase us through th' floor, Kitty!"  
  
I shrugged, not thinking about the request. I grabbed her gloved hand and phased through the floor, landing on the carpet in the living room on the first floor of the mansion.  
  
All of a sudden, I heard pops and streamers streamed towards me and all the X-Men popped out of some part of the living room. "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!" I heard come out of all the others.  
  
I looked at everyone and all the streamers all over me in surprise. I had even forgotten about my own birthday but the others hadn't forgotten! I grinned wildly as everyone clapped and laughed.  
  
Jean smiled at me as she and Storm brought me over to the big dining room table where a huge cake to feed everyone was. Everyone gathered around me and sang 'Happy Birthday'.  
  
With a huge smile on my face, I blew out the candles happily and made my secret wish. I would tell you what, but it's a secret!  
  
Then, I saw everyone moving me towards the couch where I plopped down into it and I was handed presents!  
  
~~~~~  
  
A while later, all the presents had been opened and every crumb of the cake was gone. We all sat around the living room conversing to ourselves, just having a good time. Now, that was the best birthday I've had! It was also the first birthday I've had since I came to the Institute.  
  
I kind of wish my parents were here to celebrate it with me. Well, my fifteenth birthday was still a hit and I enjoyed every minute of it. I stretched and got up, starting to go to me and Rogue's room for some relaxation.  
  
As I started to pick up all of a my presents, something caught my eye. I saw a tiny little wrapped box in the corner, completely hidden from view. With all the newly gotten presents in my arms, threatening to spill, I crouched down and reached for the small box, grabbing it.  
  
I shook it, wondering what it was. I cautiously started to open it, careful not to drop any of the new presents stuffed in my arms. I opened it completely and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful sapphire necklace I've ever seen in my life.  
  
It was so beautiful. I was so mesmerized by its beauty that I hadn't realized that I had dropped all of my other presents on the ground.  
  
I was quickly shaken from my absent-minded stage by Jubilee, who patted my on my shoulder, wondering if I was okay.  
  
"Need some help with those presents?" she asked me, seeing as how I had dropped all of them on the ground.  
  
I quickly shoved the necklace back into the small box and stuffed it in my pants pocket. "Yeah, I like think I do.." I admitted, smiling.  
  
Jubilee laughed and picked up an armful of presents as I did the same. To make it easier, I held Jubilee's free hand with my hand and we phased up the ceiling and up to the room Rogue and I shared.  
  
"Thanks Jubes!" I said to her as she left for her own room. I plopped onto my bed, thankful that for that moment, Rogue wasn't in the room at the moment. I reached into my pocket and opened up the box again. I smiled to myself, taking the necklace out and putting it around my neck.  
  
I then realized how tired I was and slipped on my nightclothes, smiling a secret smile, one hand on the sapphire of the necklace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oo0o0oooo. Where did the necklace come from? Who would have gotten it for her? Find out in the next chapter! ^-^..  
  
So, how was it? Was it good or did it just plain suck? Review! 


End file.
